Constitution of the Kingdom of Zurdonia
This is the official constitution of the Kingdom of Zurdonia. Thnder Chance.e mission of the Kingdom of Zurdonia is to create an uion of happiness. fairness and equality from the old United Provinces Under Chance Executive and Royal The King #The head of the government and the state will be the King #The king appoints his second in command #The King can declare war #The King can raise the security level #The king can veto the parliament #The head of the military is the King #The king may call sesions of parliament The Premier #The Second in Command of the government is the Premier #The Premier is appointed by the King #The Premier can declare a state of emergency #The Premier can vote in parliament #The Premier can call apon the parliament #In the absence of th king or if the king is unable to rule the Premier is in charge #The Premier can raise the Security level #The Premier is incharge of international affairs The Treasurer #The treasurer is in charge of the spending of the micronation #The treasurer is in charge of all taxing #The treasurer is in charge of all funding #The treasurer can veto all laws having to do with spending, funds or money Impeachments #All members of the executive branch can be impeached #The king can be impeached #To empeach a person you must present it infront of the parliament and if passed it will go to the court #The Chancellor can also be impeached #I a member of the supreme court is being impeached the king will take his place on the court #Impeached members cannot run for that position for 6 months Legislative Branch Parliament #The parliament votes on all Bills #All laws must be passed by the parliament #The parliament votes on Royal Decree's #The parliament is the head of the legislative branch #All members are votes in to office Chancellor #A member of the parliament voted in by the nation #The Chancellor can finalize decrees #The Chancellor is in charge of opening parliament #Has powers of a Senior Senetor Bills #All bills must be proposed by a Senior member of the parliament #All bills must have a majority vote to pass #Bills may not be enforced until passed #The court can call a bill unconstitutional Senior Senetors #Can propose a bill #Can veto minor mebers #Can take the floor at any time #Can open and close depates #Open parliamant when Chancellor not available Judicial Branch Supreme Court Roles # Approving treaties #Interpreting the Constitution #Cases between government officials #Cases against the government #Treason #Terrorism Supreme Court Members #The Premier and Chancellor are members of the Supreme Court #Supreme Court justices are replaced by the king if the case envolves him of her #All members must not choose favorites in cases Interpreting the Constitution #The Supreme Court interprets the constitution Cases #The court takes all cases that have to do with treason #All cases are taken having to do with politician against politician #All cases having to do with braking the constitution Elections Votes #The national vote is the only way a position is voted on #The parliament must approve the member after the vote #The anagoration will take place after approved Changing of Votes #If anyone is caught changing votes or voting documents they will be banished for life Terms Executive and Royal #The Premier is in office for life #The Chancellor is in office for six months #The King is in office for life #The Treasurer is in office for life #All can be empeached Legislative #Senators are in office for life or until there are more citizens then 10 non politicians #If Senators are to be replaced they will be every 6 months by election Judicial #Justices are members for life Territories and Administrative Districs Government of the State #The Archduke is elected by a national vote #The Archduke is the only member of the states government Laws #All laws by the federal government are the laws #Not laws for only the state #No braking of the constitution in the states Controled Territories and Administrative Districs #Citizens cannot vote #All Zurdonian Agencies are allowed to operate in the area Rights of People Primary Rights #Freedom of Speech #Freedom of Religion #Freedom of Press #Freedom of Movement #Freedom of Privacy #Freedom of Representation #Freedom of Security Secondary Rights #Freedom to Vote #Freedom to self security #Right to resist torture #Freedom of opinion #No one shall be discriminated against because of there Sex, Race, Religion, etc. #Freedom to practice there religion #Right to seek refuge #Right to refuse military occupation #Right to beer arms #Right to own property #Right to health care and human services #Right to show culture and to wear what you want #Right to a relationship #Freedom of Association #Freedom to Sue Law Enforcement Rules for Enforcers #No use of force unless needed #Must have a warrant to invade private property #Must respect all human rights Punishments #Short Imprisonment #Fines from 10 to 50 US dollars #Banishment for sertain amount of days #Suspension of position #Exiled for life #Shunning #Epelled from position #Community service Agencies #Only government agencies can enforce laws #All police must have warrants from government or the police headquarters #No military personal can make arrests unless employed by the Police Emergencies Terrorism #Martial law will be declared #Police and Emergency Support Agency will be deployed #All citizens will be asked to leave the area #The King will be placed in safe house Fires #Evacuation #Martial Law Natural Disasters #Military will be deployed #Emergency Support Agency will deploy #Exacuations will take place Emergency Systems Security Level #Levels 1 through 5 with 5 being the absolute worst and 1 being the best #Only the executive or royal branch may raise the level #Must be judtifided State of Emergency #Must be declared by the executive or royal brach #All funding will go to that area #Military deployment Martial law #No breaches of the constitution #Curfews set #Strick ruling #Not warnings #Military policing National disaster warning #Martial law #Evacuation Amendments #All amendments must be passed by three of the four branches of the government #The Royal and Executive do not both have to agree but one or the other #Parliament and Supreme court must agree #All amendments will be listed at the end of this document Signatures ~~King Chance~~ ~~Premier Riley~~ Category:Constitutions